Wasted!
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Sasuke really regrets having a party at his house, especially when Naruto slips vodka into his drink and he spils a lot of juicy secrets. Like loving Naruto. SasuNaru Yaoi


**Totally Plastered!**

It was roughly three am in Konoha, and the Uchiha mansion was not its usual quiet self. Music thumped, and could be heard from a fair distance, accompanying the music, was loud laughter, most of it coming from Naruto.

_Why the hell did I ever agree to this?_

Sasuke thought to himself, as he realised the state of his normally tidy house.

Of course, everyone had had a little bit of alcohol to help them relax. After Sasuke had rebuked everyone for having a pillow fight, Naruto had taken decisive action, believing that Sasuke needed to relax more than anyone else. So, Naruto had been slipping vodka into Sasuke's drink all night.

So instead of just being relaxed, Sasuke was officially plastered, much to the amusement of Naruto.

"Come on people, lets play spin the bottle!"

Everyone cheered at Sakura's words, including Sasuke as they sat in a large circle. Naruto took the first empty bottle that came to hand; it was the empty vodka bottle.

"Hey, what happened to my vodka?" Sasuke asked, his speech slurred, but understandable.

"Erm…you drank it." Naruto replied nervously.

"Did I? Oh well! Right now, I'm on top of the world, Itachi could kill me right here and I couldn't care less, for the first time in my life, I'm actually happy that I have friends."

There was a shocked silence after Sasuke's little speech, no one sure how to react around the never seen before drunk Sasuke.

"Well…erm, right, lets play then eh Sasuke?"

But in reply, the raven slung an arm around Naruto's shoulder, a bottle of sake in his hand. Although where it came from was a mystery…

"And Naruto here is my bestest friend in the world!"

He tried to drop his voice to a whisper, but being in drunk, the result was more of a stage whisper as he addressed everyone.

"But I don't mind telling you guys that I've fancied Naruto for a long time! That's right buddy boy," he declared as he poked the shocked blonde in the chest. "You, my dobe. My favourite person in the whole world."

Naruto ran out of the room, surprised to say the least at Sasuke's revelation. Of course he had liked Sasuke from the moment that he had met him, but Sasuke was drunk, and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

Downstairs however, Sasuke was far from drunk. Of course he had seen the blonde slipping vodka into his drink. So he had tipped it away whenever he turned his back.

He was pretending that he was drunk, so that he could express his true feelings for once, and if anything went wrong (like Naruto's reaction) then he could deny it all in the morning.

"So are we playing or not?" Sasuke boomed, causing everyone to jump. Inside, he was practically ecstatic, as a child he never had too many chances to play many games.

He noticed a glare being directed at him, glancing out of the corner of his eye, he realised the perpetrator was Sakura, who had a curious expression on her face.

"We'll start the game in a minute guys. Sasuke, outside, NOW!"

Deciding that if he were drunk, he would definitely follow Sakura. So he did, faking his stumbles and falls along the way to the garden, where a fairly annoyed looking Sakura was waiting for him.

Next thing he knew, Sakura had sniffed him from head to toe. The raven was too bewildered to move. Again, before he knew what had happened he had a kunai knife pressed uncomfortably on his throat.

On the balcony above, a certain blonde watched the scene with growing interest.

"I knew it! You don't have the tiniest scent of alcohol on you. Why are you pretending to be drunk?" The cherry blossom demanded. To emphasise her point, she pushed the knife harder into his throat.

He knew that he could easily escape her grasp, but he decided that he wanted to tell someone all about his devious plan.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to realise that a dobe is putting vodka in your drink."

Sakura figured that he was going to tell her the whole story without anymore-forceful persuasion, so she relinquished her hold.

"My whole life I've hidden my emotions and I wanted to get them out in a manner that I could control. There are some things that I never want anyone to know, and if I was actually drunk, they would come out."

"But what you said about Naruto, why didn't you keep that a secret?"

"I wanted to see his reaction. If it didn't work out for me, then I'll deny the whole thing in the morning. Naruto acts normal around me, I learn never to express my feelings again."

"And if things went well?"

"Then I would fake a hangover, but remember what happened the night before and re confess my love when he thinks I'm sober."

"You're forgetting a fairly important detail."

"Hmm? And what's that?"

"Ok, let's say that Naruto likes you and a drunk Sasuke tells him that he likes him. Naruto, not wanting to take advantage of a drunk, doesn't bring it up until you're sober. Because he's curious to know whether you were being truthful, so he doesn't confess, he just asks. You will assume that he doesn't like you, and you deny the whole thing. So both of you end up hurt."

"But I highly doubt that would happen."

"You wanna bet? Trust me, I know how both of your minds work, and that's the most probable outcome…I'm going in, you may as well stay out here and think about it."

He nodded and watched silently as Sakura walked in.

There was a soft thud, he looked up and saw Naruto with a strange expression on his face that Sasuke couldn't decipher.

"I heard the whole conversation." The blonde mumbled quietly.

"Oh shit…I bet Sakura didn't see this one coming…look Naruto, I'm sorry for pretending to be drunk and I know that you don't like me in that way. Please don't act differently around me, my whole life I've been hated, I don't think I could handle it if you hate me too.

Sasuke didn't know when or why he had started crying, but he didn't care as he let the tears fall.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto kissed the raven softly.

"I'll never hate you." he whispered and embraced Sasuke tightly. " I love you far too much for that."

A: n/ so, what do you think? Oh yeah, I have a question, why does Kakashi always get paired with Iruka? Kakashis way too cute!


End file.
